This invention relates to turret indexing assemblies, and particularly to apparatus for providing improved indexing of a turret.
Machine tools having indexible turrets have become progressively more sophisticated, particularly with respect to automatic positioning of the several tools on their turrets.
These controls for changing position of the turret are used in automatic sequencing of tool operations to different tool stations. With the requirement for high accuracy, and the increasing size and complexity of the various tools at each station, the problem of accurate alignment with each change of position of the turret has been magnified.
The increasing size and weight of the tools and greater alignment accuracy requirements have limited rapid indexing of the turret from station to station.